


Kid's Game

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls play with a Ouija board and get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid's Game

"Your mom's a good cook." The twelve year old flopped onto her best friend's bed. "I like her chicken."

"Yeah. It's okay." The other girl sat down beside her. "What now? You wanna listen to music?"

"Maybe." The girl leaned over the edge of the bed, pulling her backpack up from the floor. "Or we could play with this." She drew the box slowly from inside.

"Good gravy, Maribeth!" Heather exclaimed. "If my mother sees that, she'll have a cow. And no way she'll let you stay over."

Maribeth rolled her eyes. "It's just a game. Jesus, Heather ..."

"And no swearing! What if she walks in? She'll kill me if she finds out."

"So don't let her find out." She opened the box and lay the board on the bed. "It'll be fun."

Her friend regarded the board with awe and trepidation. "My mom says those things will drag you to hell," she whispered.

"Yeah, right." Maribeth picked up the heart shaped pointer and placed it on the board. You put your fingers on it, really light, okay?" She demonstrated, as Heather's shaking fingers joined hers. "Now, you ask it a question."

"Okay," Heather said softly. "Does David like me?" Her eyes widened as the pointer moved across the board, spelling out "NO WAY."

"Tough luck."

"You did that!" Heather pulled her hands away. "You made it move. I felt it. And he does too."

"Yeah, I did," Maribeth chuckled. "And in your dreams." She put her hands back on the pointer. "Okay, for real this time. Just put your fingers really light, hardly touching. And I won't push it this time. Swears."

"All right." Heather's eyes narrowed. "But I'm watching you." She put her fingertips on the pink pointer and asked, "Is anybody there?"

This time it was Maribeth's turn to be surprised, as the pointer started moving of its own volition. "S. It's pointing to S. Are you doing that?"

"Uh uh." Heather went white. "P. And I."

"K. E. It stopped." She thought it through. "Spike. It spelled Spike. Isn't that Abby's dog's name?"

"Yeah. Why would Abby's dog want to ... Wait, moving again. "H."

"E. I think it wants you, Heather."

"L."

"P." Maribeth sighed. "Help. It wants help."

"No. Mom was right." Heather let go of the pointer, backing away from the Ouija board. "This is bad stuff. Take it away."

"Chicken."

"I'll show you chicken." Heather picked up the board and smashed it against the side of her dresser, breaking it into two ragged pieces. She dropped it in fear. "Did you say that?"

"Didn't you?" Maribeth was shaking now, not in the least angered by the breaking of her board. "It is evil. It said "Bloody Hell."


End file.
